Existing methods in growing nanotubes cannot fabricate an individual precisely-located hole. Existing methods rely on methods that produce an array of uniformly-distributed holes, and thus uniformly-distributed carbon nanotubes.
Therefore a method of growing a carbon nanotube having a controlled shape, length and orientation at a precisely controlled location is extremely desirable.